Cartoon Bloopers
by Boolia
Summary: I make up my own bloopers, so this isn't a story. Just LOL bloopers Mayble ROFL too! Anyways, you can make up bloopers too. PM me or something. If I like it enough, I'll credit you for it! Happy laughing!
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Bloopers

Note: This isn't a story. Just some bloopers I made up. If you make up some bloopers of your own in the upcoming category I have, PM me or comment it in your review. I'll be sure to credit you if I like it. Happy reading!

Chapter 1: Phineas and Ferb

The Wizard of Odd

_Doofenshmitz Wicked Witch Castle_!

Doofenshmirtz: It's not Warlock, its _Witch; ugh_! Wait, it _is_ warlock! My bad, sorry!

Isabella: She doesn't have to give you anything. You have no real power in this part of Odd.

Doofenshmirtz: _Wrong_! I have the power of… wait, what do I have the power of again? I forget.

Doofenshmirtz: _Wrong!_ I have the power to conquer the tri state area (Laughs) And first order of business; destroy all platypuses (Laughs)

Director: That's _not _part of the script!

Doofenshmirtz: (Stops laughing) _Aw, darn it_! I really thought I could get away with that one. Besides, we know what happens; Witch captures Dorothy and Toto, witch tries to kill her, she gets free, _yada, yada, yada_. I was trying to mix it up this time, instead of killing Dorothy, why doesn't the witch kills Toto instead? And when I mean Toto, I mean Perry the Platypus. See, _mixing it up_! What you guys think?

_Gets the silent treatment._

Doof: (Disappointed) _Aw, come on_! You guys are no fun!

Doof: I'll get you my pretty, and your little… wait, what was it again? Ugh; I said it like a million times in the show. Hold on, I'll remember!

Candace: If you say pig like in that Veggie tales one, I swear, I'm going to kill you.

Doof: _I got it!_ A duckver!

Candace: (Shocked) A _duckver_? Is that even a word?

Doof: Yeah, you know. Combination of beaver and a duck, a _duckver! _And no, it's not a word. I just made it up, what did ya think?

Candace: You have _so_ much too learn!

Doof: I know.

The Beak

Isabella: I thought there will be some clues in the photos I took that can help him stop Khaka Pee- Pee

_Ferb snorts_

Isabella: (Laughs) Oh my gosh! I said Khaka Pee-Pee; I'm so sorry. I said Khaka Pee-Pee.

Khaka Peu Peu: Yeah, _real_ mature!

Take 2

Isabella snickers, then burst out laughing

Take 233

Isabella: I thought there will be some clues in the photos I took that can help him stop Khaka Pee-Po! (Bursts out laughing again). I said Khaka Pee-Po!

Khaka Peu Peu: You're really having fun with this, aren't you?

Phineas: Here it is! The Phineas-and-Ferb-edge-off-in… I forgot what we called it.

Take 95

Phineas: Here it is! The Phineas-and-Ferb- edge…You know what? It's a very intense skate trek, okay?

Buford: Help! My nerd is stuck in a tree! (Holds a calculator) Look, it's your favorite… (Looks at it) uh, mobile devise that can do Math problems!

Baljeet: It's a _calculator_ your nitwit!

Buford: There it is, a calculator; I knew that. Wait, did you call me nitwit?

Baljeet: (Laughs nervously) _Oops!_ Sorry about that Buford. I don't know what came over me. No hard feelings right? (Buford growls at Baljeet) _Right? (_Buford attacks him_) AHHHHH!_

Doof: Well as much as I hate joining forces with good… (Notices Perry's butt is facing him.) _Ewwww!_ I didn't need to see that! Come on people; turn him the right way so I can see him. I don't want to talk to his butt, _ewe_; talk about disturbing!

Candace: It's always, "Candace, I'm shopping." "Candace, I'm getting a root canal surgery." Candace, I'm…I'm…_whatever! _

Doof: And remember: Doof me, Doof you, Doof…somebody? Uh, I forgot my public service announcement!

Candace: Wait another second! Something impossible plus that existing in real life equals, _hah_! (Hesitates) I don't know what it equals.

S'Winter

Doof: _Not so fast Perry the Platypus! _

_Pulls lever, nothing_.

Doof: _Hmmm,_ it was working fine a few minutes before you showed up. I wonder why… (Looks at Perry whose bill hints that he ate the chocolate. Perry smiles guiltily and shrugs as if saying 'what can I say? I'm a crime fighting agents, _we got to eat sometimes_.')

Doof: Perry the Platypus? You_ ate_ all of my chocolate? I didn't even know that platypuses _liked _chocolate. _Hmmm,_ interesting.

Interview with a Platypus

Linda: _Awe, _you know he's saying "you guys are the best"

Perry: (That's not what at _all_ what I said; but what the heck? As long as my secret's not out, I'll go with it.)

Get that Bigfoot Outa my Face

Phineas: Hey Perry. Why are you all covered in lipstick?

Perry: (Trust me Phineas. You _don't_ want to know!)

Roller Coaster

Ferb: Platypuses are the only mammals that can lay eggs

Phineas: They're not the only ones. What about Echidnas?

Ferb: (Sighs) Just go with the script bro. Just go with the script

The Lizard Whisperer

Isabella: Maybe we should just give up.

Ferb: Give up. _Give up_? _Darn (_Turns to stepbrother, and shrugs_) _I forgot my speech Phineas.

The bus comes around with the American, Pakistan, Italy, Germany, Austria, India, and New Zealand, and more country flags but not England.

Ferb: I'm British people. Come on, _British! _Guessing my country's flag is an insult to me_. Come on, get it right_! (Sighs) I'll be in my trailer until you get it right (Goes to trailer.)

Oh, There you Perry

Doof: _We did it! We did it! Lo hi…we did it!_

Director: _Cut!_ _Dora_, come in here!

Doof: (Scared) _No, no_! I'll say it right! Just _please_, have _mercy,_ and don't call Dora in here. I'm begging you!

Next will be SpongeBob. So R and R, and give me SB bloopers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spongebob

Good Ol' Whatshisname

Squidward: His name is Mr. What Zit Tooya. What a ridicules name, Mr. What Zit Tooya.

Mr. What Zit Tooya: That's my riduculus name, Mr… wait, what's my name again?

Rise and Shine: 

Patrick: SpongeBob, where's the ringing coming from? (Stomach growls) _Aah_, my stomach's being controlled by a monster!

Wishing You Well

Patrick: What does claustrophobic means?

SpongeBob: It means he's afraid of tight spaces.

Director: You don't know that Squarepants!

SpongeBob: Yes I do.

Director: Not in the show you don't!

Survival of the Idiots

Patrick: Look, she's on Animal Planet.

Dumped

Patrick: I'm sorry SpongeBob, but Gary's with me now. Uh….what do I say next?

Dying for Pie

SpongeBob: _GARY! YOU ARE_…wait, why am I mad at Gary for?

Tea in the Treedome

Patrick: When in doubt, uh…. (Stats drooling)

Pizza Delivery

SpongeBob: (Singing) _The Krusty Krab Pizza, the Krusty Krab Pizza for_… what was it again?

Have you seen this Snail?

Sky writes, 'Surrender Dorothy!'

Director: _Wrong movie_!

The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie

SpongeBob: How many seconds was that?

Lloyd or Floyd: 12.

Patrick: I counted 14.

SpongeBob: You don't need a licence to drive a sandwich (Drives it backwards, and it hits the director who falls unconscious.) On second thought, maybe I do. Director, you okay?

Dunces and Dragons

_Instead of returning home, SpongeBob and Patrick landed in Candy Land_

SpongeBob: We're in _Candy land?_

_Patrick sees a gingerbread man scrolling down the road_

Patrick: _GINGERBREAD!_

Gingerbread Man: (Runs away) _Aaah_! Why does everyone want to eat me?

_Idea from PerryRocks_

Squidward in Clarinet Land

Squidward: This is the strangest episode I ever been on, so you better be nice to me!

Squidward: I hope that kids don't get the idea that eagles eat octopi, because they _don't_! They don't even dive or live underwater.

Eagle Head: (Just blinks, without saying anything, then eats Squidward.

Squidward: _Not the Crop, not the Gizzard!_

Spy Buddies

Plankton: (To SpongeBob and Patrick) You guys are the _worst_ spies ever! I bet even a _platypus _can do better!

Hocus Pocus

Spongebob: (About the Magic Kit) _Curse you Perry the Platypus_! (Shrugs) I have no idea where that came from.

Next is Farly Odd Parents, so give me FOP bloopers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairly Odd Parents

The Big Problem

Timmy: You think so?

Cosmo: We don't know.

Wanda kicks Timmy instead of Cosmo.

Timmy: _OW!_ What was that for?

Wanda: (Laughs at mistake) Sorry Timmy!

The Same Game

Cosmo: _Hey, it's Grimer_! (Notices mad glares) _Sorry!_

The false teeth keeps hitting and biting on the three as they run and scream. Teeth clenches Timmy in the Eye.

Timmy: _Ow, my eye_!

Father Time

Wanda: No, no. Ours is with the silly green hat…I mean purple…I mean pink.

Tiny Timmy

Tour Guide: Now, watch out for that stomach. It's hydo..hydro…hydro…

Germ on tour: _Hydrochlohorrible_!

Tour Guide: Right, hydro…something.

A Mile in My Shoes

Cosmo: _There!_ All nice and…all nice and…all nice!

Hard Copy

Darth Laser: _NOO_…..darn, what's that stupid dog's name?

Imginenary Gary

Cosmo: Gary, you know Gary... Wait, are we talking about Gary the Snail, or Gary from Pokemon?

Gary: This is the box you put me in for 6..._5 years_!

Hassle in the Castle

Cosmo: Roam for your life…_wait_, what is my nickel pet named again?

Cosmo: Now, which castle do you want to go to? Hogwarts or White Castle?

Timmy: _COSMO!_

Cosmo: _What_? I'm just real hungry, and I wanted to learn magic.

Timmy: But you're a fairy. You already know magic!

Cosmo: More magic, from Harry Potter and friends!

Mission Responsible

Poof: Dimmy. (Laughs)

Timmy: That's _not_ funny!

Fairy Oddlympics

Timmy spits out coins at everyone, even the film crew, except Poof. Poof just sips his Sippy Cup.

Everyone but Poof: _Ouch_!

Class Clown

Plant: (creepy voice) _Feed Me_!

Eats Timmy, burps. Director faints.

Idea from: Subuku no Jess

Next: Pokemon or Penguins from Madegascar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pokemon

Pikachu's Goodbye

Meowth: It's a _Pika-palozza_!

Jessie: We're at the Pika of our powers!

James: Sorry guys, I got confused with all of this pika talk

Pokemon: I Choose You

Ash: Yeah I'm ready.

Oak: (Laughs)

Ash: What you're laughing at?

Oak: I'm sorry, it's just…so funny, you and your PJs!

Ash: It's in the scene!

Oak: (Stops, realizes Ash is right.) You're right. Let take it from the top.

Ash Catches a Pokemon

Misty: (To Caterpie) If you're a pokemon, get out of my face, and into that poke ball! (Caterpie develops tears in eyes)

Ash: Oh Misty, you are so unbeleavable! Caterpie means no harm. Why it likes you, wait, it likes you? But it's supposed to like me. I'm it's trainer after all.

Misty: I guess it takes a worm to love a worm.

Ash: _What? A worm_? I don't get it Misty. _What_ worm?

Spell of the Unknown

Meowth: I don't like the looks of this Jess!

James: (Scared) Jessie, I'm scared. Can you hold me?

Why Wynaut

Ash: Hey, I look pretty good in this stuff don't I?

James: Just like a king, only stupider…I mean shorter!

The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

When James and Brock unexpectedly hug each other, they kiss.

Brock: _EW_! What was I thinking?

James: _I got kissed by the good guy!_

When James fly in the air.

James: (Singing) _I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_!

Bye, Bye, Butterfree

Misty: I don't think Dexter's been in love.

Ash: How do you know? Have you even met the guy? Or is he just a voice on my pokedex? How do you know? (Realizes stares) Sorry!

Clefary Tales

Jessie: James, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

James: To take over the world? Sorry, Pinky and the Brain came to my mind when you said that.

Jessie: And it's 'Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering!'

A Scare to Remember

Meowth: (To Pikachu) See? There's this really great guy Ash…I mean Giovanni.

Pokemon 4Ever

Meowth: Me too, but pokemon get to go naked.

Pokemon hunter: _That's just sick_!

The Power of One (Pokemon 2000)

Slowking: I could use some pants…and maybe a Hawaiian short with cool sunglasses will be nice.

Director: Slowking!

Slowking: _What?_ Can't a pokemon _dream_? (Sighs) Oh why can't I have any fun?

Lugia: This day, the one that can make all the difference is you.

Ash: (Bursts out laughing, stops) Oh, you were serious?

James: I'd hate to get zapped by their lightening.

Meowth: I'd hate to get hit by their droppings!

Jessie: Meowth, you have a sick mind. You know that?

The Heartbreak of Brock

Misty: You and I will be married someday.

Ash: (Gets ready to vomit, vomits. Runs to a bathroom)

Misty: Uh, Director, can someone clean this up? Oh, just me. O-okay, wait, _no way!_ (Leaves)

Next: Penguins of Madegascar


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Penguins of Madagascar

Gone in a Flash

Kowalski: It's a chemical in the brain indicating bliss. Highly additive.

Skipper: (Slaps Rico. Rico falls on ground.)

Rico: (Muffled) _Ohhh_!

Skipper: Oops, _sorry Rico_!

Launchtime

Maurice: Look out, coming though! (Steps on chess board. Chess piece hits Mort in the eye.)

Mort: _Ahhh_, my eye!

Operation Plush and Cover

Skipper: Rico, surprise me.

Rico: (Cough up a jack-in-the-box. Jack pops out of lid)

Skipper: _Whoa_, that _was_ a surprise. I was expecting the cinder block. Okay, who put the creepy toy inside of Rico?

Private: (Giggles) Sorry Skipper, I just wanted to go for a laugh.

Sipper sighs, and slaps face with flipper.

Skorka

Kowalski: (Bouncing on orca) Skipper, the creature appears to have some sort of blubbery force field. (Feet pokes hole in balloon. Kowalski falls in hole) _AHHHHHH_!

Private: I guess he was bouncing too hard. (Calls down.) _Kowalski, you okay_?

Private: (Looks at killer whale balloon) It's _Willy_ from Free Willy or Shamu!

Gets slapped by Skipper

Private: _What?_

Skipper: Focus Private, _focus!_

Private: Oh, right. Sorry Skipper.

The Penguin Stays in the Picture

Julian: Okay, yes, maybe. But where are we going to find one Marlene?

Skipper: There's me. (Gets stared at) _What? _I was thought to be a girl before.

Dr. Blowhole's Revenge

When Dr. Blowhole drives toward Penguins, his scooter goes crazy. It hits a wall, and he falls off.

Dr. Blowhole: Okay, who made my scooter go bonkers? _Who?_

Mort: (Laughs) I made the scooter go bonkers!

Dr. Blowhole was exclaiming his plan when his scooter stops.

Dr. Blowhole: _Directors!_ I need new juice, _pronto!_

Mort: _Ooh!_ What kind? Grape, Apple, _Orange?_

Dr. Blowhole: I _DON'T MEAN THAT KIND OF JUICE_!

Mort: _Ooooh!_ Skipper, your nemesis has a temper problem.

The Helmet

Private: I'm _flying_! (Helmets stops, and Private falls face first on ground.

Kowalski: Must need new batteries (Calls to Private). _Sorry Private_!

Private: (Muffled) _I'm okay_.

While Kowalski is sleeping, Julian pulls off helmet right away.

Julian_: I did it!_ I took off the helmet, and I didn't have to work for it! _I did it, WOO-HOO! _

Director: (Annoyed) Would somebody_ please_ put the helmet back on Kowalski's head?

Out of the Groove

Mort: (After being told what Darla meant) _Ewwww, gross!_

Mort: (Sadly) Not Santa.

Next: My stories


	6. Chapter 6

Help! Perryrocks informed me that this kind of story isn't allowed on ! When I looked at the guidelines, neighter were scipts, (Cartoon Mix Ups) chats, etc. As I've seen, other athors have failed to listen to the rules. DS has posted her chats, another person did too. And Fanfiction Awards might I assume, might not be allowed either. Yet, I find it odd that Fanfiction has not taken them down, and I never got in trouble for breaking the rules after a year I posted the first Cartoon Mix Ups. So I need you guys's help; should I delete this and my Cartoon Mix Ups, and put this on or something? I know you guys like my Mix Ups, and this, so do you think that I should worry about this or not? I don't want to get in trouble. Please tell me, either by PM, or your review. Thanks!

Chapter 6: My Stories

Only an Accident

Perry

I kept ramming my head against the doors until…Huh? I shot out of those doors like a bullet, and landed and the ground. I then ran away as fast as I could happily; that wasn't supposed to happen, but…

_WOO-HOO!_ I'm free, _WOO-HOO! Yeah, man_!

Medic: (Calls to me) _Hey Platypus_! Come back, we need to redo it!

_Aw man,_ he had me! I slowly went back, and hopped back in the ambulance to redo the scene.

I knew what I must do. Quickly, I attacked the vet to the ground. I grabbed the cone, and ran off with it.

Vet: _Platypus,_ do it _right_ this time!

I sighed, and gave her back the cone. She grabbed it, and stood up. Today just wasn't my day.

The Best Prom Ever

Phineas: Boy, you'll never believe the news we are about to tell you.

Candace: (turns around, her face looked absolutely terrifying! She was drooling as she did a scary sound.)_WHAT?_!

Phineas: (Scared and stocked. He stepped back.) F-F-Ferb, I-I'm s-scared.

The little girl grinned, and attacked Candace. Candace ducked, and Suzy hit her head on the closet door. She fell to the ground, dazed. Candace laughed.

Boolia: Candace, that's mean! That's not how I wrote it.

Candace: (Stops laughing, and sighs) _Fine, whatever_!

Suzy buckled herself, and was about to get an ice cream sandwich when she realized there wasn't any.

Suzy_: Hey_, where are all the ice cream sandwiches at?

Jeremy looks at Candace, she was chewing something. Jeremy didn't look happy.

Candace: (Mouth full, shags) _What?_

The song that played was "I love You' from Barney. All the teens stared at the Phineas.

Phineas: _Oops_, this isn't right!

Ferb: How embarrassing.

Phineas blushes and giggles nervously.

Vanessa twirled around. The dress hits Dr. D in the face. He falls down.

Vanessa: (Gasps) _Oh my gosh_! I'm so sorry Dad, you alright!

The Secret Files of Agent P

I walked out of our barrow, and went to the three large anacondas. Suddenly, I slipped on a banana peel, and fell on my butt. The anacondas laughed.

Perry: Okay_, who _put this banana peel here?

Idea from PerryRocks

Candace: I mean, what were you guys _thinking_, replacing our old active pet with a mindless stupid mammal, huh? _Hello_? He's a platypus…

Suddenly, I attacked her with fury. She screamed as I pinned her to the ground.

Candace: _Ahhh!_ Somebody, get this thing _off _of me!

Phineas: (Holds me back as I'm huffing and puffing with rage.) Whoa, settle down there _Perry_! (Puts me down, helps his sister up.) You okay sis? Okay, let's reshoot this scene again.

SpongeBob Squarepants and the Wizard's Stone

Wendy: (Stomping on stairs) _WAKE UP SPONGEBOB! WAKE_… (She then broke the ceiling, and came crashing down near SpongeBob. She coughs up in the smoke. SpongeBob laughed as he helped her up).

SpongeBob: (laughing) You okay Wendy?

Windy just glares at him madly without a word.

SpongeBob: (Reading about platypus) That platypeople (Laughs at mistake) I mean platypi, _sorry, sorry; that was me!_

Wendy: (Pounding hard on glass) _MOVE_!

A glass piece shattered, and hit Perry in the eye! The mammal immediately stood up, and chattered in pain, as he stumbled backwards.

Wendy: Now _this _is something to _see!_ A mammal in pain, _best present ever_!

Baby Spongebob Spits in Scoot's eye, while Scoot is driving him on his motorcycle in sky. Baby laughs.

Scoot: _Awe, gross_! (Rubs eye) You _spat_ in my eye, _yo man!_ (Baby laughs again)

_Lilo and the Stitch _

Perrykerry: (Deliburd) Mirror, mirror in my hand, tell me, who's the fairest in all the…

Stitch growls and attacks him, pinning him down. He screams, Lilo slaps her face.

Poof: (Proudly) I'm going to be a hero Poof! Wait, _I'm_ Poof!

Poof: I'm going to be a hero Kirby!

Kirby falls on floor, laughing.

Poof: _What_? (Madly) Can't a _kid _be a hero? Gosh, why does no one understand that?

Fairy Odd Magic

Poof: (As ant) _Coming Dad!_ (Runs in table.)_ Oops!_

Cartoon Mix Ups 2: Krusty Boys

Perry gives an absolutely terrifying face.

Monogram: _Good gosh_! Now Agent P is _scaring us_! (Jumps in Carl's arms, afraid) Hold me Carl!

Idea inspired by my brother and friend's fan made comic of same story.


End file.
